The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 66
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 66: Requiem Before Aaron could stop Storm Mantis, the latter charged up a Thunder Mouth Cannon and launched it in the direction of the escaping Amy. Aaron tried to run after the blast to stop it, but it was as fast as Storm Mantis himself was. "Aaron!", Amy shouted. "Save me!" The blast hit Amy in the back, blowing out her entire chest and sending her entire top half flying several meters. "AMY!", Aaron shouted. 66: REQUIEM Storm Mantis laughed as Aaron ran to Amy's top half. "Amy!", Aaron shouted as he lifted her head up. "Oh, God, no!", Derick said. "Amy!", Aaron shouted, shaking Amy's head. There was no response. Blood was trickling from Amy's mouth. "Aaron...", she said softly before her head titled to the side, her eyes staring blankly. Aaron, as well as Derick, Kevin, and Richter, looked at Amy's corpse in abject horror. "AMY!", Aaron shouted, crying. Storm Mantis laughed harder before being punched in the face by Kevin. Derick, meanwhile, ran to the bus to rescue Hunter, Patricia, and the secretaries. "Take this, bastard!", Kevin shouted. Storm Mantis' eyes were closed when he hit the ground. He had made a startling discovery on his electricity detection system. When he got up, he kicked Kevin and sent him flying into Richter. "I have to see what that was.", Storm Mantis said. He walked over to the crying Aaron, pushed him over, blocked Aaron's punches before kicking him away with a kick to the face, then cut open Amy's bottom half. Storm Mantis laughed evilly as Derick, watching the fight from one of the bus's windows, looked in abject horror at Storm Mantis' find, which he gleefully placed on his scythe. Storm Mantis turned around to reveal a fetus inside an amniotic sac. Kevin and Richter looked in horror, sinking to the ground as Storm Mantis began to laugh harder. "So as it turns out, Amy was pregnant!", Storm Mantis shouted, laughing. "That makes one less lightning elemental in the world!" At that moment, Aaron ran back to see the fetus. His sadness quickly turned to anger, and he charged at Storm Mantis. "I won't let you live!", Aaron shouted while attacking Storm Mantis furiously. "I won't let anyone near you survive! Your creators! Your subordinates! Your "master"! None of them will survive! Do you hear me?! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Storm Mantis squeezed Aaron's face in between his feet. "Just be quiet.", Storm Mantis said. "Fuck you!", Aaron shouted. "Oh, no, we cannot have that.", Storm Mantis said. "Tell you what? Shockwave Spiral!" Several Shockwave-like waves emanated from Storm Mantis' feet. They spun like a DNA ladder, and they spread apart, destroying several buildings. Richter was barely dodging the waves. "Now, converge!", Storm Mantis shouted. The waves went towards one another at over Mach 4, quickly cutting Aaron into many pieces. The waves disappeared as soon as they hit their target. "Aaron!", Kevin shouted. Storm Mantis promptly swallowed the fetus and the amniotic sac in one gulp, then immediately began dryheaving. He puked up the amniotic sac, then angrily cut out the fetus and ate it. This time, it went down smoothly. "Now, to make my leave!", Storm Mantis said. Storm Mantis began to turn into jet form, but stopped when he heard screaming. He turned around to see Aaron, whose body was back in one piece, screaming as cracks appeared on his body. "This cannot be!", Storm Mantis shouted. "I will not allow it!" Storm Mantis attempted to create another Shockwave Spiral, but not before Aaron's body exploded violently, sending electricity everywhere. Storm Mantis absorbed some of it, then stood in horror at what he was seeing, as were Derick, Kevin, and Richter. Aaron's body was completely made of electricity. A meter-long Thunder Staff came out of Aaron's right hand, and he slammed it into the ground so hard that it send cracks everywhere in the city. A small crater stood where Aaron was. "No!", Storm Mantis shouted. "See this, Storm Mantis?", Aaron asked. "This is what you fear most: an elemental stronger than you." "You...", Storm Mantis said in fear. "You have reached--!" "Embodiment of Thunder." BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff